


frozen

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Severus agrees to  sire a child with Harry. He never expected a disney obsessed daughter.





	frozen

When Harry had asked for a child Severus had balked and thought about it and then donated his sperm to the potion. The girl, Mauve, is now seven and Harry is determined to raise her in both of their worlds. Severus would have no problem with that if it were not for _Disney_ of all things. The costumes he can handle. The books he does not mind. He will even tolerate the dolls and LEGO. But Merlin above can his daughter not part with the theme from _Frozen_ It has been over a year!

"Frozen again, Daddy?"

"Of course darling."


End file.
